


Bad timing

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Confession, F/M, Nonsexual, Plot ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidgd goes into heat while on a mission.





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shifting a lot of my works over here from tumblr and adding to them. Keep an eye out.

 

The screwdriver shakes in her hand, missing the notch everytime Pidge thinks she has them aligned. She takes a shaky breath, and sets the tool down. It reverts back to it’s inert shape, and waits for her to pick it back up.

 

“This might take a little longer than I said it would.” Pidge says quietly. Her hands are practically vibrating, and she can't get them to still. 

 

Lance squacks over the intercom. “What?! We’ve got like, twenty Galra on our tail. Like actual soldiers! The two of us can't handle all of them on our own.”

 

Keith mutters. “Well maybe /you/ can't.”

 

Pidge’s vision blurs and she shakes her head. The plan all hinges on her hacking the drone network. If she can't get them to work for her, they’ll never manage to get the console codes, and their long-awaited rescue mission will all be for naught.

 

“I’ll keep trying.” Pidge says. Her voice shakes almost imperceptibly as she picks up the tool. It shifts, take the form of a screwdriver again. It shakes even worse than before, but she attempts to pop the drone’s panel nonetheless. 

 

She only barely manages to set the panel aside before the first cramp hits her. Pidge has had cramps before; they’re an unavoidable side effect of having cramps in space, where there is an admonishing lack of Earthling- safe drugs. But /this/ is something else entirely. 

 

It feels like someone is wringing her uterus out, as if it were a wet towel. 

 

She grits her teeth, and tries to smother a groan. She’d thought she’d have more time before her heat hit, at least another week or so. She’d had a plan for it. She was going to tell everyone tomorrow. 

 

Honestly, it was a miracle that they didn't already know. Pidge hadn't told anyone, sure, but she was the only one smelling like citrus, the scent emaciated by the Garrison’s suppressant implants. If any of then had been looking, they could have easily smelled the sugar-cookie like smell underneath it. But they hadn't,  because she hadn't given them a reason to. In short: she was going into heat on a Galra ship in the middle of a mission, and no one else had a clue.

 

“Ah,” She pants. The simple action of pulling the wires out and changing their ports has her feeling like she’s just run a mile. She keeps going. If she can just clear a port without shutting the bot off, she’ll be able to hack the network. It’ll only take a moment, but she doesn't know if she can hold out that long. “Guys, I need some support. I don’t think,” Her skin flushes, and she feels hot, like molten lead is running through her veins. “Now is like the worst time ever, but I'm-  I think I’m going into heat.”

 

Silence.

 

Shiro speaks first. “You should've said something.”

 

Pidge pulls out her tablet and hooks it up to the drone. It only takes a moment for the virus to load, but it feels like a century. Her hands are shaking like a washing machine by the time she unhooks it. She slumps against the wall, and tries to get her voice to work.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll be there soon. Stay out of sight, and do /not/ take your face shield off.” Shiro warns. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“And good job. Lance and Keith made it through.”

 

A small smile makes its way to her face, before being pulled away by another round of cramps. She heels over, scooting deeper into her safe  haven underneath that tiny, cramped desk. 

 

It wasn't that she didn't trust her team. She did. Pidge trusts Shiro (and by extension, the rest of Volton.) with her life. It’s just the simple fact of life: when people know that you’re an Omega, they treat you differently. You go from being the trusted team hacker, to the fragile team mascot. You get demoted from personhood to an ideal, to a thing that must be protected. It wouldn't be their fault, no, of course not, but it would happen nonetheless, and /that/ was why she had neglected to tell anyone. Even Shiro.

 

Pidge isn't sure how long she waits under there, but it’s long enough for Keith and Lance to find their goal and somehow get noticed. The alarm has been blaring for exactly three rounds of cramps when Shiro arrives.

 

He scoops her up like she weighs nothing, mouth flattened into a concentrated line. 

 

“I've got her.” He says into the comms. 

 

“Good.” Hunk’s voice is filled with relief.

 

“Now let’s get out of here!” Lance says in between bursts of laserfire. Keith curses in the background.

 

Pidge leans her head on Shiro’s chest, and imagines that she can feel the heat of his skin through his armor. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I-” Her body feels like coils of wire, tangled and pulled taut and too hot to possibly still be conducting anything. “I didn't want anything to change.’ She finishes. Sweat rolls down her face and pools at the bottom of her visor. She wants to wipe it away, wants to take the damn thing off, even though she knows that she can't. 

Shiro’s busy carrying her and keeping the two of them alive, so she doesn't expect a response. He squeezes her closer to his body and says, “You’re still you, Katie, no matter your gender, or sex. How I feel about you will never change.”

 

“How you feel about me?” She repeats, saying each word like it’s it’s own sentence, like she can’t understand their meanings. 

 

This time Shiro remains silent. 

 

“How /do/ you feel about me?”

 

“A way that an impartial leader should not feel about one of his comrades.”

 

“Oh, cut the-” She winces as he jumps across an overpass. “Cut the crap! Just say it!”

 

“I love you. I love you in a way that your brother didn't have in mind when he asked me to take care of you.”

 

The fever in her skin reaches a pitch, and her eyes fall shut, his words lingering in her mind. /I love you/ I love you too, she thinks back.

  
  
  



End file.
